Mio
by Mira Black-Lupin
Summary: Traducción... Sirius se pone celoso cuando se trata de Tonks... S/R slash


Hola a todos! pues en esta ocasión no he podido resistirme a traducir algo más antes de seguir con el fic de _Para salvarla, salvarlo, salvarlos _pero es que he descubierto esta genial escritora **Phanael **y tiene publicados varios deliciosos one shots de esta parejita de canes que amo! Remus/Sirius por supuesto, espero que les gusten como a mi! Cualquier opinion sobre la historia pueden escribirle directamente a su autora ya que me ha comentado que algo sabe de español así que seguramente adorará leer sus comentarios directamente! Ahora a leer!

* * *

**MIO!**

"¿Remus, puedes ayudarme a cocinar? Sabes que soy una mala cocinera. Siempre necesito de tu ayuda." Sirius se molestó cuando escuchó esas palabras de su prima Tonks. Parecía como si estuviera siempre alrededor de Remus nunca dejándolo solo.

Desde que había regresado de Azkaban se sentía así, traicionado y solo y peor aún: no podía evitarlo.

Remus corrió pasando por su lado e inmediatamente ayudó a Tonks en la cocina. Sirius se sentó quejádose en el sofa sin saber que hacer. ¿Por qué se sentía así? No era natural para él como hombre sentir como si ella le estuviera robando algo. Sentía como su corazón se rompía en pedazos cada vez que veía a Tonks y Remus juntos. Ni siquiera sabía si ellos dos estaban juntos… algunas veces actuaban como si lo estuvieran. Parecían tan cercanos. Y dolía mucho. ¡Malditamente mucho!

Con una expresión triste se sentó en el sofa y observó la espalda de Remus, algunas veces tocada por Tonks. Era obvio que le gustaba tocar a Remus.

En Azkaban había sido su único deseo. Era lo que lo había mantenido sano en la oscuridad de su prisión. Quería tocar a Remus de nuevo. Quería ver su hermoso rostro de nuevo y decirle lo mucho que lo había extrañado.

Pero desde que Sirius había regresado se sentía tímido e inseguro. Algo de su antigua peronsalidad seguía ahí pero normalmente lo mantenía para si mismo y cuando hablaba solo hablaba con Remus. Lo había extrañado mucho en Azkaban, su amigo de la escuela, sus bromas y sus sonrisas.

Cuando vió a Remus en la Casa de los Gritos fue la cosa más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida. Las canas y las tenues líneas en su atractivo rostro no pudieron ocultar su verdadera y profunda belleza. Y su sonrisa. Como amaba su sonrisa, tan inocente y a la vez con un tinte de la malicia que conocía de su tiempo en Hogwarts.

Tonks se carcajeó y esto trajo a Sirius de vuelta a la realidad. "¡Remus, algunas veces eres tan lindo!" la escuchó decir y esto fue todo.

Se levantó del sofa y en su furia golpeo la taza en el suelo. Cuando Remus y Tonks se giraron sorprendidos, se precipitó por las escaleras de Grimmauld Place hacia su habitación. Estaba tan furioso que quería destruír la habitación en pedazos. Golpeó con su puño la pared y se dejó caer en su cama.

Con un furte sonido su cabeza aterrizó en su almohada mientras observaba fijamente el techo.

"¿Puedo pasar?" una tímida voz preguntó desde la puerta. Remus…

"Depende…" Sirius murmuró y se sentó. "¿Haz dormido con ella?"

Sirius pudo ver a Remus sonrojarse profundamente. "¿Q-Qué?" tartamudeó y observó a su amigo. Era extraño que Sirius hablara desde que había regresado de Azkaban, pero esto era simplemente extraño.

"¿Haz dormido con ella? ¿Tonks?" casi gritó Sirius, su voz áspera y sus ojos llenos de locura. Dios no sabía que haría si Remus le decía que si había dormido con su prima…

"No tienes nada que temer, Sirius" dijo Remus con voz calmada. "No voy a tocarla, No necesitas preocuparte por ella."

Sirius no podía creer lo que escuchaba… "No estoy preocupado por ella" murmuró con ira.

"¿Qué es entonces, Canuto?" la gentil voz de Remus volvía loco a Sirius. Dios, necesitaba a este hombre. Había esperado tantos años y ahora aquí estaban los dos. Lo deseaba.

Lentamente Sirius se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a Remus con movimientos suaves. Tomó los hombros del hombre y se dió cuenta que Remus dió una fuerte respiración cuando Sirius lo había tocado de la forma más suave.

"¡Eres mío, Remus!" le dijo, su tono posesivo y sus ojos nunca alejándose de los ambar del hombre que tanto deseaba. "¡Mío!" susurró de nuevo antes de tomar esos traviesos labios rojos y separandolos casi forzosamente para besar a Remus apasionadamente.

Remus le devolvió el beso con la misma pasión y se restregó contra el cuerpo de Sirius, su promintente necesidad entre los dos…

"Lo sé, Sirius" respondió. "Nunca tocaría a nadie más. Pertenezco a ti."

"Sí, lo haces. Lo haces, Remus" Sirius murmuró, estaba distraído por quién estaba en sus brazos. No se había dado cuenta que temblaba hasta que Remus tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos. Lentamente Remus lo acercó a la cama y sus brazos rodearon a Sirius de nuevo.

"¡Demuéstramelo!"

Y Sirius lo hizo.

* * *

Definitivamente amé este one shot porque simplemente no puedo concebir de pareja de Remus a Tonks! Por Dios es imposible! Remus pertenece a Sirius y aquí Canuto lo ha dejado muy claro…

Espero que les haya gustado la traducción y les recuerdo si gustan dejarle algún review a la autora **Phanael **en mi perfil incluiré un link.

Y reviews a mi persona siempre son bienvenidos, si tienen alguna sugerencia de traduccion se agradece!

Gracias por leer! Reviews?


End file.
